


In the depth of the night

by kimjunsutrash



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunsutrash/pseuds/kimjunsutrash
Summary: Hoon enjoyed being with Soohyun more than anything else. He enjoyed the freedom that came with him. He looked at Soohyun and behind him, he saw the whole universe, ready to be conquered.It wasn’t until it was too late that Hoon realized: To get the universe, he had to get past Soohyun.





	In the depth of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as fic for a MerryKissMas project on Tumblr, but I'm posting it here too. It's Hoon-centric (?) and a SooHoon AU.  
> Follow me on twitter @kimjunsutrash.

It’s well past 4 am and the silence of his bedroom scares Hoon. He lies in bed, thinking about his life and his choices so far. Maybe they weren’t the right ones.  
He was a young and ambitious boy when he fell in love with Superstar Soohyun. At the time, Soohyun wasn’t a superstar. But he was Hoon’s star. Their relationship used to be fuzzy. They went from making out in closets at frat parties to spending long nights in each other’s arms, and spent long mornings is the sunlight that shined through their windows to their bed and lazy days in bed talking about their future and their dreams.

  
Hoon enjoyed being with Soohyun more than anything else. He enjoyed the freedom that came with him. He looked at Soohyun and behind him, he saw the whole universe, ready to be conquered.  
It wasn’t until it was too late that Hoon realized: To get the universe, he had to get past Soohyun. And so he did. With tears stinging his eyes, he didn’t even look at Soohyun when he told him; he just turned around and left Soohyun, to search for his fate.

  
But fate was kinder to Soohyun. While Hoon suffered to get a stable job and making ends meet, Soohyun was making a name for himself in the industry. ‘No one was quite like him’ Hoon would whisper to himself at the end of a long day, with alcohol wild in his system and loneliness was a dangerous disease so it didn’t take long for Hoon to go back running to Soohyun. But Soohyun was there, taking his breath away like he always would and Soohyun waited for him with arms wide open.  
It didn’t take long to realize that it wasn’t what they had before. More than often Soohyun was pushing back dinner dates and skipping birthdays parties. Hoon thinks it’s simply because he works a lot, it’s because everyone needs Soohyun. And Seohyun made time for everyone but him. Now he thinks that Soohyun might not feel the same.  
So he sits alone in his room at 4 am, hating himself over everything. For coming back to Soohyun. For being unable to get away from him.

  
The clock moves closer to 5 & the sun sneaks little bits of light through the curtains, throwing them majestically over the bed. Soohyun finds him like that: Sitting on the bed, shirtless with ruffled hair.  
“Hoonie...” He says.  
“Shut up.” Is all that comes out of Hoon’s mouth, and Soohyun does? He moves closer to Hoon and notices his eyes smeared with tears. He sits on the side of the bed, unable to speak. “I’m sorry” is all that he can manage.  
“What for?” The words come out of Hoon’s mouth as if they were venom.  
“For not being who you wanted me to be. For not loving you enough.”  
He tries to stay mad, he really does, but Soohyun’s words are so honest, he can’t help himself. He looks through his wet lashes to see a concerned Soohyun looking at him. He laughs a little and bites his lip. It’s almost impossible to stay mad at him.  
He feels Soohyun’s hand, warm over his check, thumb rubbing away his tears.  
“I know why you’re doing this,” Soohyun says, and it has Hoon’s attention.  
“You think I don’t love you anymore.”

  
The words cut long scars through Hoon’s skin, as he thinks of the worst. Hoon’s silence pushes Soohyun to wrap his arms around him. He pushes Hoon to the bed, holding him close and kisses his tears away, one by one. Hoon laughs and Soohyun smiles with him. He caresses his hair and simply says: “Don’t worry.”  
Hoon is soon asleep, his head tucked in Soohyun’s strong chest, legs tangled together.  
It’s when Hoon is almost drifting away from that he hears Soohyun say: “I’ll always love you. No matter what.” He shuts off his phone, and hugs Hoon closer, putting a fluttering kiss on his sleepy lips.


End file.
